User blog:Ninjaman165/Don't Leave
Don’t Leave It always saddens the heart to know that people are so quick to judge and hate others for the most baffling reasons. They spew words that sting like arrows, and do things for the sole purpose of breaking someone down, when they have no idea what that person might be going through, and how their words can deeply affect them. Everyone has their own problems, and no one is in any way, perfect. It is never acceptable to cut someone down when they are dealing with any form of depression, because it can easily lead them to the point where they no longer want to go on. Someone could seemingly have it all from an outsider looking in; they could have all the money and power in the world, but still feel completely empty inside. They feel lost and helpless when everyone they encounter turns them away, and makes that person feel as though they have nowhere else to turn. They no longer wish to live, and believe that they would finally have peace in death. By the time someone comes along who truly cares about this lost soul, and wishes to see them prosper in life, it is far too late. Another life has been lost because of the cruelness of others, and the ignorance that they have towards one’s personal demons. Ubel was nearly a victim of this long ago, when he temporarily attended a multiversal school of academics for nearly a year. He had entered into the equivalent of high school. It was an overcast afternoon, and it had come time for lunch at the academy. As all the other students walked together to head down to the cafeteria, Ubel, like all days, walked alone and sat by himself when he eventually got there. For a few weeks now up until this point, Ubel had been eating with his professor in his classroom. Today, however, said professor was needed in another part of the school, leaving Ubel at the mercy of the entire student body, 6,000 strong. He got his food, sat down at his usual table, and kept his head low just to hopefully remain inconspicuous. Then, Ubel felt a cold, and wet liquid splatter on his back. Someone had thrown a carton of sour milk at him, and there was a roar of laughter afterward. Ubel merely kept his head down and continued eating. “That’s a nice look for you, you ugly bastard!” A male voice called out from behind, granting another bout of laughter. Ubel remained silent. “Yeah, it really drives home how disgusting you and your entire race is!” Another voice called out. More laughter followed. Again, Ubel did nothing; he just continued eating. “Why don’t you just get the hell outta here, huh? Did you actually believe that you would make any friends here?” Another voice chortled. “You’re just a worthless freak, scum of the multiverse!” “No one likes you!” “You’re a monster!” “Go AWAY!” “Piece of shit!” “Yakuza trash!” “Worthless goddamn ninja!” All of these taunts and insults, and many more were hurled at Ubel with no sense of quitting. More old and rotten food was thrown at him, and cold laughter filled every orifice of his psyche. Up until today, Ubel took it without any reaction on his part; he was taught to be strong and fearless in the face of evil, so simple heckling was not a problem. Seemingly, anyway. Words hurt in ways that even physical injuries cannot. They hit deep and marinate for much longer. A papercut is nothing compared to losing an arm. Everyone has their limits. No matter how strong you may be, there is always a limit, and Ubel had reached his. Tears began to drip from his chin and onto his lunch, and he quickly got up from his seat, and ran out of the cafeteria. He could still hear the storm of cackling in the background, and even as he flew away from the campus, he could still hear it. It was as if such had been burned into Ubel’s mind, carving its way deep into his inner thoughts and clawing away at his emotions. A trail of tears was left in his wake as he flew through the vacuum of space. Dante had warned Ubel about enrolling in any real school system; he knew just how mean and cruel kids could be. Ubel blamed himself for not listening to reason; it was all his fault for how those students treated him. They were right: he was nothing more than a freak of nature, and scum of the multiverse. He was a monster. Ubel arrived back in the Realm of the Ninja, headed straight for his room, and shut it forcefully behind him. He went straight to his dresser and looked up, finding his katana hanging overhead. Ubel removed it from its post, unsheathed it, and stared at it. He ran his fingers across its folded, and black shape, his tears pattering onto it. Ubel dropped to his knees and screamed bloody murder. His voice was cracked and choked, his breaths gasped and short. He just cried, cried, and cried, and cried there in the middle of his room. After a few minutes, Ubel took in a few deep breaths, and managed to calm himself down enough to focus on the task at hand. He raised the sword up in the air, took his other hand and wrapped it around the handle, and turned the blade around where it faced him. Ubel then slowly moved the blade closer and closer to his chest, until the tip of it was pressing against his heart. Ubel clenched his teeth and shut his eyes; his palms were sweaty and his hands were trembling. He applied a bit more pressure, allowing for the tip of the blade to slowly work its way into his chest. A few gasping and pained grunts left Ubel’s throat, and he began to hyperventilate as the blade went further and further in. Before long, Ubel had reached his heart, and could feel it thumping wildly inside of him. This was it. Ubel took in one last, trembling breath, before he began to apply a little more pressure… That is when a knock on the bedroom doors stopped Ubel from going any further. A familiar voice soon followed. “Ubel?” It called out. It was Dante. The stainless-steel doors slowly began to open, and Dante poked his head out from behind them. “How was your day at-“Dante’s question was silenced as he watched in horror what his brother was doing. His green eyes widened to the size of baseballs and glowed brightly. He looked around at all the blood that had seeped onto the floor, before turning back to see Ubel covered in his own blood, and staring at him through tear-soaked eyes. It seemed like it was all happening in slow motion. Dante dashed over to Ubel and knelt down in front of him, constantly reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, while simultaneously removing the blade ever so gently out of his chest. Luckily, Ubel hadn’t pierced his heart, but had Dante came just a second late… Finally, Dante had gotten the katana out of his brother’s chest, and threw it across the room. He looked on in disbelief at what Ubel had done to himself, before staring into his violet eyes, of which were dimly lit. “Ubel I… Wha… What did you do?!” Dante asked in a shocked, horrified voice. Ubel just stared back at him. His chin was trembling, his teeth were clenched, and his face was red and drenched with sweat. His eyes were pouring. With a choked gasp, Ubel collapsed into Dante’s arms and sobbed. It wasn’t even a normal sobbing, but instead was more of a muffled scream of internal agony. Dante could ''feel ''Ubel’s heart breaking as he held him. Dante just held him there, caressing his head with one hand, rubbing his back with another, and allowing for him to cry. His eyes were closed, little tears beginning to rush down his own cheeks. Dante’s hands were covered in the blood of his little brother. In his mind, he knew he should have been there to protect him, and the fact that he didn’t, and didn’t also see what Ubel was going through… That hurt Dante the most. He gently shushed in Ubel’s ear. “It’s okay, we’ll get through this together, alright? Just don’t leave. Please, don’t leave.” Dante murmured delicately. They sat there for hours, their tears intermingling together, and never letting one another go. Depression is a very real, and very powerful force. It can affect any and everyone, even ninjas. If you ever need help, or feel as though you just can’t go on any longer, please reach out. There is someone that cares, and your life is so precious. Please, don’t leave. Category:Blog posts